Lo que sucede en el subespacio, no siempre se queda en el subespacio
by Gorath089
Summary: Después de los eventos y derrota de Tabuu cierto Héroe de Hyrule se ve envuelto en una aventura mas peligrosa... el despertar con dos hermosas mujeres puede traer consecuencias graves a su vida.


Hola a todos, Primero que nada yo se que tengo otra historia (y muchas más) en proceso pero cuando me legua una idea es difícil sacarla de mi cabeza asta que la escribo, asi que por que no subirla igual. Asi que solo disfruten y si tienen un poco de tiempo dejen un comentario para guiarme o saber si lo estoy haciendo bien.

(DATOS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO)

¿Comenzamos?

(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) …

Lo que sucede en el subespacio, no siempre se queda en el subespacio

* * *

><p>El tiempo había transcurrido lentamente en aquel lugar y el brillo del sol iluminaba débilmente atreves de las delgadas telas de las cortinas de la habitación, dejando ver en un suave brillo naranja la pequeña habitación en su mayoría de madera rustica y una simple decoración como el lugar perfecto donde pasar un día y noche descansando.<p>

No muy lejos de ahí en la habitación un cierto rubio despertaba del mundo de los sueños, sus ojos aun no podían abrirse por la pesadez del cansancio, muy lentamente sus sentidos se ajustaban a la realidad.

Link bostezo mientras se acurrucaba en su suave y mullida cama, habían pasado meses desde que había tenido un descanso tan largo y relajante, si quiera una cama para descansar y no dormir a la luz de las estrellas como tantas veces había pasado… sin embargo no podía dejar de notar lo adolorido que se encontraba, cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Qué extraño…- se dijo el héroe a sí mismo – me siento más cansado de lo habitual…- Aun perdido en su pensamiento Link trato de moverse para sentir que estaba aferrado a su sitio de descanso por algo que se aferraba de el de ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo al entrar a la realidad y poner en orden sus sentidos lo primero que pudo notar fue el dulce aroma de las flores y la vainilla, un olor embriagante y exquisito, la mejor palabra para describirlo sería hipnotizaste y esos aromas provenían de algo que estaba muy cerca de el.

Link desvió la mirada para encontrar que a cada lado de si había dos cabelleras rubias y largas alborotadas, cada una de ellas tan brillante y salvaje. Por unos momentos dentro de la mente de Link se quebró algo y mil pensamientos comenzaron a cruzar por su mente.

-por las diosas… si de verdad me aman que sean chicas por lo menos- El héroe dijo mientras trataba de descifrar si la suerte lo había favorecido.

Efectivamente, las figuras que yacían acostadas a su lado eran claramente femeninas, pero eso no había hecho mucho por tranquilizar al elfo que aún estaba en conflicto por saber que había sucedido la noche anterior.

No tenía muchos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido, pero claramente sabía que había sido la derrota del ente conocido como Tabuu, y el grupo entero había ido a celebrar su victoria con una gran banquete y bebidas conmemorando la unión de sus mundos por el bien común.

Pero eso ya era el día anterior… y había preguntas más importantes que saber que había ocurrido con el dios del subespacio o si volvería a tacar, por ejemplo como ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? Y más importante ¿quiénes eran las dos hermosas mujeres estaban en este mismo momentos aferrándose a su cuerpo desnudo?

-¿uh?...- Link despertó de sus pensamientos al ver que una de las rubias comenzaba a despertar de sus sueños.

Una de las mujeres había comenzado a moverse y acurrucarse más cerca del cuerpo caliente del héroe, no pudo evitar sentir como su presión sanguínea aumentaba al sentir toda la gloria de la mujer que se presionaba completamente desnuda hacia él, toda esa sangre dirigiéndose a su "espadachín" que siempre tenía la costumbre de mostrarse en momentos inapropiados

Casi al instante la otra figura también empezó a acurrucarse más y más cerca de él, envolviendo con una de sus largas y hermosas piernas con las del elfo. Link trago saliva tratando de controlarse y tomar las cosas con calma.

-Oh vaya… estas despierto ya…- la dulce y angelical voz de una de las mujeres se escuchó con un tono de ensueño.

-¿ya es de mañana?- la otra voz igualmente dulce hablo mientras levantaba el rostro para mirar a sus compañeros de alcoba.

El rubio quedo atónito mientras veía la dulce sonrisa de la Princesa Peach que lo miraba con ojos de ensueño, aun adormilada y no toda concentrada en su entorno. Al otro lado suyo la cazadora de recompensas Samus Aran que a pesar de apenas podía mantener sus ojos completamente abiertos por el cansancio, sin embargo esta parecía darse cuenta mas rápido de la situación que la princesa.

Si… ahí estaba el, Link el héroe de Hyrule acostado en la misma cama que la gobernante del Mushroom kingdom y la caza recompensas más peligrosa del universo… todos completamente desnudos y por lo visto muy satisfechos.

Solo había dos posibilidades cruzando por la mente de Link en estos momentos. Una de ellas es que por sus buenas acciones las diosas lo habían recompensado con un premio más allá del Edén, trayéndole el mismo paraíso en la tierra.

Y la segunda y más probable era víctima de la "mala" suerte y no estaba muy lejos de una cruel y dolorosa muerte por parte de estas bellezas… y lo peor es que ni siquiera recordaba nada… el estaría contento de morir si pudiera recordar con lujo de detalles la noche que acababa de suceder… pero ni siquiera eso… tenia a dos diosas en sus brazos y no recordaba nada en absoluto.

-madre mía...- susurro link dándose cuenta que Samus estaba recobrando poco a poco el sentido de la realidad y su expresión había comenzado a cambiar radicalmente.

El rostro de la bella caza recompensas empezó a pasar tornarse serio y comenzaba a tener un aura asesina mientras comenzaba a analizar lo que estaba sucediendo. Aun sin moverse de su cómodo lugar muy cerca del cuerpo del héroe la chica comenzó a ver que el elfo no traía nada de ropa, al igual que la princesa al otro lado suyo.

La mano delicada de Samus comenzó a tocar su cuerpo envuelto apenas por unas sábanas, un gesto de entre vergüenza y furia comenzó a formarse en su rostro mientras trataba de cubrir su desnudes con las telas lo más que podía, pero eso era en vano ya que aún estaba literalmente aferrada a su compañero de cama.

-tu… como te atreviste… miserable- Samus susurro mientras un gesto asesino comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

-Es… espera Samus puedo explicarlo… bueno la verdad no pero puedo suponer que hay una buena explicación- Link trato de hablar pero el miedo lo invadía a cada momento.

El héroe no pudo decir mucho no sin antes esperar con los ojos cerrados la muerte que pronto llegaría… realmente nunca había esperado morir de esa forma, siempre había pensado en que probablemente será emboscado por un grupo de monstruos o en una batalla épica contra Ganondorf pero esto a pesar de que no estaba tan mal, aun sentía que acabaría sus aventuras de una manera inapropiada.

Tal vez muchas personas vendrían a su funeral, todos sus amigos y personas que lo apreciaran llorarían lágrimas en su tumba, hasta que se enteraran la causa de su muerte… estaba seguro que algunos escupirían y maldecirían su tumba, no dudaba que Mario seria uno de ellos… tal vez algunos lo alabarían como a un héroe, muchos desearían estar en su posición.

Solo esperaba que fuera rápido y sin dolor… pero era mucho pedir.

-Maldito… yo confiaba en ti…- Samus aun murmuraba en voz baja mientras la rabia comenzaba a consumirla por dentro.

-Ji ji ji, por favor no peleen tan temprano- la tercera persona hablo ganándose la atención.

-¿Peach?, mira… no sé qué demonios llegue aquí o que paso pero te juro si sucedió lo que es obvio y no me das una respuesta en los próximos dos segundos la sangre de este elfo pervertido se derramara pronto- samus casi grito sin moverse de su sitio mirando a muerte a Link que hasta estos momentos temblaba como una gelatina.

-Tranquila Samus hay una explicación para esto- la voz de la Princesa Peach se escuchó notando el cambio de humor de su amiga rubia y rápidamente había intervenido.

La princesa Peach se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras se estiraba y rodeaba más con sus delgados brazos el cuerpo del héroe, una pequeña sonrisa, un pequeño y lindo bostezo salió de sus labios mientras un fuerte sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-Tu, Link y yo tuvimos una noche maravillosa juntos- La rubia dijo mirando ahora con ojos soñadores al héroe – eh de decir que nunca creí que hacer el amor se sintiera tan maravilloso-

La boca de Link se abrió tratando de pronunciar alguna palabra pero era inútil, la manera en que la princesa lo había dicho confirmaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Por otro lado Samus se había puesto roja de la vergüenza y furia, casi sin esperarse trato de alejarse de Link pero su cuerpo le dolía demasiado.

-Eso… quiere decir que tu…el… y yo…- Samus tartamudeo mientras señalaba a sus compañeros con la única mano que aún le quedaba libre.

-Sí, toda la noche- Peach dijo aun sin abrir sus ojos -Link es todo un caballero Samus… me alegra que allá sido el mi primera vez-

-¿Tu primera vez?- Link casi grito al escuchar las palabras de la princesa, no solo se había aprovechado de la chica de uno de sus mejores amigos, sino que también le había quitado su pureza.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz? Este pervertido nos trajo seguramente engañadas a este lugar y nos usó… nos ha quitado nuestra…- La caza recompensas hablo pero se detuvo casi en la última frase donde las palabras fueron muriendo en silencio.

-Samus… ¿también fue tu primera vez?- ahora la princesa no pudo evitar mirar a su amiga con sorpresa al enterarse que una mujer tan bella como ella que podía tener cualquier hombre nunca había tenido una experiencia así.

-Samus yo…- Link intento hablar pero fue callado inmediatamente por la cazadora de recompensas.

-CALLATE- la rubia hablo mientras dejaba soltar su enfado –nunca creí que de todas las personas tu fueras capaz de esto… todos menos tu…-

Link trato de hablar pero se detuvo al ver que unas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Samus que no sabía debatirse en sus sentimientos. Nunca en su vida hubiera pensado que Samus Aran, una de las mujeres más rudas y fuertes de la existencia fuera vulnerable, pero aquí estaba la prueba.

-Samus no llores, Link no tuvo la culpa… de hecho fuiste tú- Peach había tomado un pañuelo y limpiado las lágrimas de su amiga mientras evitaba reírse de su cambio de humor que sufría.

-¿Qué?... no digas tonterías Peach… yo nunca… nosotros no…- Samus intento hablar pero un dedo de la princesa Peach se puso en sus labios.

-oh pero fue tu idea descansar la noche aquí después de la fiesta… pero una cosa llevo a la otra… ji ji ji… créeme que link hizo todo lo posible para resistirse a tus encantos pero no basto el poder de la trifuerza para ello- Peach admiraba como su amiga tenia ahora un rubor delicado y ya no era por la ira.

-¿yo me resistí?- Link hablo por auto reflejo ignorando que aún estaban las dos chicas junto a él.

-oh si como todo un caballero, nos ofreciste descansar en la cama mientras que tu pasabas la noche en el piso… te pero te veías tan solo ahí tirado en el suelo que no pudimos evitar pedirte que descansaras con nosotras- La princesa una vez más se acurruco en los brazos de Link aspirando nuevamente su aroma.

-luego Samus te beso… y luego yo… y después…- Peach hablo y sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse más rojas aun al recordar lo sucedido.

-yo nunca haría algo así- Samus dijo tratando de defenderse pero Peach la miro con una mirada de complicidad.

-pero acaso no fuiste tú quien me ha dicho que siempre le atraía un cierto espadachín verde que protegía el reino de Hyrule- La rubia dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa al sacar un tema intimo a la luz.

-eso no es cierto- La caza recompensas hablo pero cada vez que veía al rostro de su amiga notaba que estaba cayendo en su juego.

Su mirada sin embargo se posó en la del Héroe y casi al instante se tornó roja por la revelación, al mismo tiempo Samus no pudo evitar ponerse igual al darse cuenta que en su ira había ignorado el hecho de que si tenía fantasías con Link en esta situación.

-ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo Samus, creo que es muy obvio ahora- Link escucho como sus amigas hablaban de él tan libremente, tratando de ignorar que esto podría ser lo mejor que jamás se hubiera presentado en su vida.

-y que hay de ti Peach… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Mario se entere de esto?- Samus hablo tratando de cambiar por un segundo el tema de conversación hacia otra persona.

-Mario y yo no estamos en una relación… si aprecio todo lo que hace por mi… pero es un buen amigo nada mas- Peach dijo con sinceridad mientras seguía en su mundo de ensueño.

Link sintió una pena enorme por su amigo, él sabía muy bien los sentimientos del fontanero por su princesa, que había hecho lo imposible por protegerla y ahora esto… se sentía como un bastardo… sabía muy bien cómo se sentía estar en esa situación… Zelda hacia lo mismo con él.

-¿y tú Link? Que dirá tu novia cuando se entere de esto- Samus le dijo aun con rencor al rubio mientras lo veía directamente.

- de hecho yo y Zelda… aún no hemos podido llegar a ningún avance- Link decidió decir la verdad para apaciguar a Samus que mejor que nadie podía decir cuando una persona mentía.

-Link… - Samus hablo pero mejor había decidido dejarse llevar por un momento y seguir sus instintos que le gritaban tomar acciones ahora.

Sus labios rápidamente tocaron los del Héroe que se había quedado inmóvil al sentir las acciones de la caza recompensas, sin embargo aquel repentino beso se sentía tan bien y pronto se dejó llevar y comenzó a devolverlo con la mayor intensidad que nunca. Después de unos momentos ambos se separaron jadeando por un poco de oxígeno, mirándose fijamente exhaustos por el arrebato.

-yo… si dices algo de esto o me entero que tuviste algo que ver te juro que te matare de la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginar- La rubia dijo mientras se perdía en los azules del héroe que curiosamente compartían todos en esa habitación.

-yo… no entiendo nada- El Héroe admitió mientras acariciaba el rostro de Samus con suavidad solo para sentir a Peach que los miraba con envidia.

Sin esperarlo también la princesa se había lanzado al Héroe y lo había besado con necesidad y deseo, Link no tardo en corresponderlo y dejarse degustar por los increíbles labios de la princesa que a cada momento exigía un poco más de Link. Al poco tiempo igualmente se separaron por la necesidad de oxígeno y Peach deposito otro dulce y tierno beso pero en la mejilla.

-eres muy inocente y tonto en ocasiones Link- Peach dijo soltando una suave risa y abrazándose más al héroe.

Link no pudo evitar quedarse en sus pensamientos mientras sentía a las dos mujeres a cada lado suyo, no podía siquiera llegar a una conclusión sobre qué pasaría o que acción tomar a partir de esto… que podría hacer. Ahora tenía a dos hermosas chicas que al parecer compartían sentimientos por el… y más aún habían tenido una primera "informal" reunión donde habían llegado demasiado lejos.

Sin esperarlo el corazón de Link comenzó a latir con más fuerza, tanto que temía que el mismo saltara de su pecho en un mar de sangre. Para las chicas esto no paso desapercibido y miraron con complicidad al héroe.

-parece que alguien está contento- Samus hablo con más confianza y actitud que la caracterizaba.

-creo que tiene motivos suficientes para estarlo- Peach dijo deslizando su dedo por el tórax de Link con suaves movimiento circulares.

-yo… chicas… la verdad no sé cómo…- Link trato de hablar pero un beso rápido de la princesa lo hizo derretirse como gelatina una vez más.

-Deja de pensar por un momento Héroe- Sin previo aviso Peach se levantó de su sito y se dirigió hacia la ventana más próxima.

Link quedó sin aliento al ver a la princesa que caminaba sin ningún tipo de ropa puesta por la habitación, dejándose ver en toda su gloria, dentro de si reprimió sus deseo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Peach pasearse por el lugar.

La hermosa figura de la princesa se poso enfrente de la ventana y la abrió las cortinas con cuidado esperando ver el sitio donde se encontraban, pero lamentablemente no reconocía el lugar como sus compañeros de habitación y suspiro al ver que no había nada que hacer por el momento.

-ji ji ji… no me lo van a creer pero está anocheciendo de nuevo- la princesa dijo mientras aun Samus y Link estaban con la boca abierta por las acciones tan atrevidas de su amiga –creo que realmente estuvimos muy ocupados todo este tiempo-

-¿Peach que estás haciendo?- Samus dijo viendo como su amiga se paseaba sin pudor alguno.

-¿Qué?... no hay nada que no hayan visto ya- La rubia dijo posando enfrente de ellos pasando sus manos por las curvas de su cuerpo desnudo mientras sus cabellos dorados se movían a su sensual ritmo.

-Ahora si me disculpan necesito una ducha primero- Peach se volteo dirigiéndose a la puerta más cercana dejando expuesto su trasero bien formado y meneando las caderas mientras se alejaba.

-Son bienvenidos a unirse por supuesto… y tal vez podamos continuar donde nos quedamos… y esta vez si que lo recordaremos con todo detalle- La rubia les guiño un ojo y entro sin cerrar la puerta mientras se escuchaba el sonido del agua caer.

Link y Samus se quedaron sin palabras ante las acciones de la dulce y tierna princesa que conocían. Aún seguían acostados juntos y no pudieron evitar sentir el rose del otro al comenzar a separarse.

Samus trato de cubrirse de nuevo con la sabana y empezó a buscar su Zero Suit en el suelo solo para ver que había una infinidad de prendas de ella, Link y Peach regadas por todos lados. Cuando lo encontró vio que no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero lo suficientemente presentable, por unos momentos parecía que se lo pondría de nuevo pero sin esperarlo solo lo aventó a una silla cercana.

-Supongo que ella tiene razón- sin más que decir se levantó caer su largo cabello rubio cubriendo la mayor parte de su espalda baja y camino desnuda al cuarto de baño.

-¿Vienes?- Samus dijo tratando de cubrir lo más posible su hermoso cuerpo sin mucho éxito por la vergüenza de estar tan expuesta ante el Héroe.

Link estaba al punto de ruptura al ver también el hermoso cuerpo de la Caza recompensas sin tela alguna, ya era bastante obvio que ella poseía un cuerpo de una diosa gracias a ese traje tan pegado que poseía, pero verla así era otro nivel… no solo era un cuerpo de diosa… ella era hermosa… igual Peach, eran la cosa más bella que había visto en la vida.

-hermosa…- El rubio hablo solo para ver como un rubor aparecía en las mejillas de Samus -Eh… perdón ¿qué decías?-

-que si te vas a quedar ahí como un idiota o vienes con nosotras- El elfo se quedó ahí un momento mientras procesaba lo que decía su amiga.

-pero… ¿no deberíamos volver antes con los demás? Se han de estar preguntando donde estamos- Link dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Ah estas alturas da igual si llegamos a estas horas de la noche o mañana temprano- Samus se cruzó de brazos y miro un poco desesperada a Link –creo que apoyo la propuesta de Peach por el momento… además ¿quieres responderles a todos que es lo que estuviste haciendo todo la noche anterior y parte del día de hoy?- Sin más ella entro también para tomar una relajante ducha dejando al héroe solo.

Link se quedó por unos momentos pensativo y contemplando lo que acababa de suceder. Se pregunto a si mismo si estaba bien lo que estaba sucediendo, el era un hombre por el amor de las diosas, esto era demasiado para el… o tal vez no.

Pero era claro que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad… solo tal vez debía relajarse y dejarse llevar por esta ocasión… después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Con una sonrisa se levantó y camino hacia donde se encontraban las chicas preparándose para lo que sucedería.

-esta será una larga noche de nuevo…- Link se dijo asi mismo mientras entraba al cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí termina el capitulo 1.<p>

Esta historia se basa en la línea de tiempo donde el malvado Tabuu es derrotado en SSBB.

A diferencia del otro Fan Fic "UN CORAZON SOLITARIO" este en especial solo contara con nuestros personajes principales que obviamente se verán inmiscuidos en cosas mas serias.

Asi que como cualquier idea o principio, ¿Por qué no dejar que solo las cosas sigan su curso?.

Gracias a los lectores por poner un poco de su tiempo a mis ideas.

Yo realmente no me especializo en Humor, mi estilo es mas de drama y misterio, pero creo que las situaciones solo tiene que darse para que sea una gran historia

Gracias por su atención y hasta la próxima.

Gorath089 fuera…


End file.
